mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Baku
En la mitología japonesa, el baku (獏 o 貘) es una criatura devoradora de pesadillas causadas por los malos espíritus. El baku tiene cuerpo de caballo, cabeza de león y pies de tigre. Cuando la víctima de un mal sueño se despierta, puede pedirle a Baku que se lo coma. Esto será un buen presagio. Según la leyenda, fue creado con piezas sobrantes que quedaron cuando los dioses crearon al resto de animales. Tienen una larga historia en el folclore y arte japonés, apareciendo recientemente en el anime y manga japonés. El término japonés baku tiene dos significados actuales, refiriéndose tanto a la criatura devoradora de sueños tradicional como al tapir.Nakagawa Masako 1999 "Sankai ibutsu: An early seventeenth-century Japanese illustrated manuscript". Sino-Japanese Studies, 11:24-38. Pages 33–34. En años recientes, ha habido cambios en la representación del baku. Historia y descripción thumb|Baku en el santuario Konnoh Hachimangu, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japón El baku tradicional se origina en el folclore chino y era conocido en Japón ya en el periodo Muromachi (siglo XIV-XV).Hori Tadao 2005 "Cultural note on dreaming and dream study in the future: Release from nightmare and development of dream control technique," Sleep and Biological Rhythms 3 (2), 49–55. Hori Tadao ha descrito las habilidades devoradoras de sueños atribuidas al baku tradicional y las relaciona con otros protectores contra las pesadillas como los amuletos. La base de datos Kaii-Yōkai Denshō, citando un artículo 1957, y Mizuki también describen las capacidad devoradora de sueños del baku tradicional.Mizuki, Shigeru 2004 Mujara 5: Tōhoku, Kyūshū-hen (in Japanese). Japan: Soft Garage. page 137. ISBN 4-86133-027-0. thumb|Baku y león en el santuario Konnoh Hachimangu, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japón En un manuscrito japonés de comienzos del siglo XVII, el Sankai Ibutsu (山海異物), describe al baku como una tímida quimera china con trompa de elefante, ojos de rinoceronte, cola de buey y garras de tigre que protege de la pestilencia y el mal, aunque no se incluía el comer pesadillas. Sin embargo, en una ilustración japonesas en bloques de madera de 1791, se muestra un baku destruyendo sueños, con la cabeza de elefante, colmillos y trompa, con cuernos y garras de tigre.Kern, Adam L. 2007 Manga from the Floating World: Comicbook culture and the kibyoshi of Edo Japan. Cambridge: Harvard University Asian Center. Page 236, figure 4.26. La cabeza de elefante, trompa y colmillos son característicos del baku mostrado en la era clásica (pre-Meiji) en las impresiones de bloques de madera japoneses y en los tallados de santuarios, templos y netsuke.夢貘まくら. (Accessed September 5, 2007.)Richard Smart, "Delivering men from evil", Japan Times, February 16, 2007. (Accessed September 8, 2007.)http://www.onmarkproductions.com/html/shrine-guide-2.shtml. (Accessed September 8, 2007.)http://collectionsonline.lacma.org/mwebcgi/mweb.exe?request=image;hex=M91_250_104.jpg (Accessed October 12, 2010.) Escribiendo en la era Meiji, Lafcadio Hearn (!902) describió un baku con atributos muy similares que era capaz de devorar pesadillas.Hearn, Lafcadio 1902 Kottō: Being Japanese Curios, with Sundry Cobwebs. Macmillan. Pages 245-248. ISBN 4-86133-027-0. La leyenda dice que si una persona se despierta de un mal sueño, puede llamar al baku. En Japón, un niño que se despierte de una pesadilla repetirá tres veces "Baku-san, ven a comerte mi sueño". Las leyendas dicen que el baku irá a la habitación y se comerá el mal sueño del niño, permitiéndole dormir tranquilamente de nuevo. sin embargo, no se debía llamar al baku con frecuencia, ya que si seguía hambriendo tras comerse una pesadilla, también podría comerse las esperanzas y deseos, dejándoles con una vida vacía. El baku también podía ser invocado para protegerse de los malos sueños antes de dormirse. En la actualidad, sigue siendo común para los niños japoneses mantener un talismán baku junto a su cama.M.Reese:"The Asian traditions and myths".pg.60Hadland Davis F., "Myths and Legends of Japan" (London: G. G. Harrap, 1913) Referencias Categoría:Mitología Japonesa Categoría:Híbridos